


mistletoe.

by glassthroat



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: I sincerely love the priest and his little golden snotbag boyfriend., M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mistletoe kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistletoe.

      it is with _**devotion** _ that the priest sings the praises of his savior against those lips, devotion to the cause, the ideal, the **p e r f e c t i o n** of this radiant being within his arms. hollow and empty is he whom speaks of the lamb of god, of the heaven and the hell which he does not believe in, empty and without anything but him. the golden god-kin who he dips down to now, the tradition having been explained by the priest while he had placed the boughs over the door mantle with a whimsical nature, telling him that it had been a source of belief that kissing beneath the mistletoe would bring about fortune and good-will for those whom indulged in the practice and of the sacrificial bulls of white and how others believe that it was magical, ignoring the amused scoff from the lips while that body slips closer to his enlarged frame.

when those fingers **twine** within the shaggy, unkempt mane that crowns the priest’s head in brown fullness, when his head is _jerked_ downwards, habit formed by years of indulgence already has him bringing the blonde deity upwards and against the breadth of his form, meeting the kiss that is no kiss but a **bite** , a savagery of mouth on mouth, a war and a surrender in _equal_ measure and he is devoted to this god-king, this golden being whose fire and vitality burns within kirei so brightly that the grey emptiness that is **himself** is consumed in the flash-fire heat of something that could be called love in any other person. he is devoted to the ideal, to this spoiled, selfish man, to everything that gilgamesh is and was and ever will be and so they kiss and he holds him close while smiling.

yes, it could be called _love_ almost.   
almost.


End file.
